Metroid: Songs for the Future
by Megun-chan
Summary: [THE LONG AWAITED UPDATE!] Songs for the Future" is made up of multiple chapters; each with a song and subtitle whose lyrics fit the story being told. Chapter 6: "Not Falling"; A prelude to danger. R & R if you would be so kind
1. Fighter

DISCLAIMER: I own Metroid… ::laughs uncontrollably:: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA……!!!

Songfic Numbero Uno: "Fighter" by Christina Aguilera

Scenario Numbero Uno: What was, for some ppl, their first experience with the Chozo Ghosts. Not mine, though, b/c I cheated…….. ^ u ^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Chapter One:

Fighter

__

~~~

Strength

The fourth rune in the Sun Tower began to glow white, and a section of the wall split apart to complete the yellow-and-black magnetic railway system. Samus Aran shook her head to clear the innards of a War Wasp from her visor and looked up. The rail eventually gave way to sandstone blocks surrounded by small portions of the rail, and were dotted with crawling little monsters that could easily be avoided if Samus timed her movements right. She crouched over, and within seconds had become no greater than a meter in diameter; a ball the fraction of her previous size. Mentally activating the Spider Ball feature in the Morph Ball, She moved herself towards the rail and began the climb.

__

When I thought I knew you

Thinking that you were true

I guess I… I couldn't trust

Called your bluff, time is up

'Cause I've had enough

You were there by my side

Always down for the ride

But your joy ride just came down in flames

'Cause your greed sold me out of shame

She reached the top without problems, and uncurled to open the Level 1 Hatch on the door. As soon as the door opened, Samus caught a glimpse of some glowing, white creature jump around the corner. She ran after it, but when she rounded the corner, the apparition was gone. Samus dismissed it as a hoax, and collected the Missile and Energy replenishments inside the crates next to her. Then, there came a hoarse cry from seemingly nowhere, and Samus snapped to attention, her head darting this way and that. The cry continued, doubling in volume as the Hunter moved towards the door to the Sunchamber; first walking, then running.

The Sunchamber was exactly as Samus remembered it, but with the absence of the plant monster trying to kill her. The large pink flower was in its place atop a crystal clear pool of water, and there was still a net of vines covering the only other door out of the chamber. But something was different, Samus could feel it. Something was wrong. And when the lights in the room went out despite the sun being visible through a rectangular window in the circular room's wall, Samus knew what it was.

__

After all of the stealing and cheating

You probably think that I hold resentment for you

But… Uh uh… Oh no… You're wrong

'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do

I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through

So I wanna say thank you

Three white-and-black orbs came out of the open flower and hung in the air, slowly taking the form of the creature Samus had seen in the hall. In an instant, she realized what they were. They were the Chozo. Or what was left of them. They were the Turned, Chozo corrupted by the Great Poison. They had lost the love for life that the Chozo once had, and haunted the places of spiritual significance in the ruins. Now it looked like they were after Samus.

One of the ghosts cried out in the same voice Samus had heard before, and shot a blast of white energy at her. Surprise kept Samus from moving, and she was hit with the full force of the blast. Her left hand flew up, and she cried out in shock as her visor fizzled out for a few moments. 

"Wait!!" Samus called even as she began to charge her Wave Beam. "Why are you attacking me?! Don't you recognize me?! Do you even know who I am?!"

__

'Cause it makes me that much stronger

Makes me work a little bit harder

It makes me that much wiser

So thanks for making me a fighter

Made me learn a little bit faster

Made my skin a little bit thicker

Makes me that much smarter

So thanks for making me a fighter

She turned to find a ghost behind her, and released the Wave Beam. But the electric blast simply ricocheted back at Samus, who was knocked backwards for a second time. So the Wave Beam didn't work. That was all right. She had a secret weapon: the Super Missile, the beam combo for her Power Beam. It would drain her missiles rather fast, but she didn't care; she wanted the Chozo out of the way.

She switched her gun to the Power Beam, and double dashed to avoid being hit by another energy blast. Charging it up, she waited until she saw another white form, then let the weapon fly. The Chozo cried out in shock, and flew towards her, vanishing a few meters away from the flower. 'Stay still,' Samus told herself, 'They'll come to you.' 

Sure enough, another beam of light landed inches away from her foot, and Samus turned to see the Chozo vanish. Carefully watching the scanner on the top-left corner of her visor, she saw a small orange dot appear to her right. She charged her beam again, turned without warning, and blasted the Chozo into the afterlife.

__

Never saw it coming

All of your backstopping

Just so you could cash in

On a good thing before I realized your game

I heard you're going around

Playing the victim now

But don't even begin

Feeling I'm the one to blame

'Cause you dug your own grave… Uh huh

The other two Chozo looked at Samus in shock, screamed in those scratchy, high-pitched voices, and vanished. Samus felt a chill go up her spine as the invisible voices echoed in agony:

"This is not the Chosen One!! She destroyed one of our own!!" 

"She cannot be the Hatchling!! She is another invader!!"

"No!" Samus replied, shouting into the emptiness. "You started it!! I never meant to hurt you, but you attacked me first!!"

One of the ghosts appeared, hovering a few inches above the ground, charging two energy balls in their hands. "You will never have our treasure!!" He screamed, "DIE!!!"

The shot came so fast Samus had no idea it was coming, and in a matter of seconds, she was lying on the ground, surprised, her vision turned to static that soon died. But she jumped to her feet.

"Believe me…" she whispered bitterly, "I never wanted to hurt you, but you just didn't want to listen to reason!!" Her voice raised to a shout as she hit the next ghost that appeared with another Missile Combo. Then, screaming, all composure and sense lost, she ran forward, pumping the Chozo full of energy bullets until it vanished in a purple light.

__

After all of the fights and the lies

Yes you wanted to harm me but that won't work anymore

No more… Oh no… It's over

'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture

I wouldn't know how to be this way now, and never back down

So I wanna say thank you

She didn't want to stand still anymore. Samus ran around the room, looking for the last ghost like a hungry predator in search of its prey. Her beam charged, she spotted an orange dot behind her range of vision, turned on a point, and hit the ghost with a full-fledged blast. It flew backwards, but appeared a few meters away, charging that quick energy blast. Samus responded by charging her Power Beam. The room was lit for an instant as the two attacks hit each other, and Samus was knocked across the small pool of water, hitting her head on the flower. The ghost wailed, and was laid to rest.

Samus seemed to have regained composure of herself, and stayed underneath the flower as the sunlight filtered into the room again, purging the vines from the door. She took her arm cannon off, revealing a fleshy pink human hand, and took off her helmet in time to hear an unusual wind drift through the room. Carried on the wind was a whisper. "Samussssssss…"

__

'Cause it makes me that much stronger

Makes me work a little bit harder

Makes me that much wiser

So thanks for making me a fighter

Made me learn a little bit faster

Made my skin a little bit thicker

It makes me that much smarter

So thanks for making me a fighter

A light blue Artifact appeared near Samus's forgotten cannon, and she picked it up, turning it over in her fingers. What had happened? She had gotten upset at what the ghosts had screamed at her, and she lost control. That was a stupid reason. She let those… _things_… get to her. She had gotten angry… and went on a killing spree. But she had won… At what costs? The lives of three Chozo? _Those_ Chozo were neither living nor dead. She might have known them once… Samus shook her head. She was doing it again. Letting her emotions get in the way during something that might determine the fate of her life and the lives of others. There were no emotions in bounty hunting. It was do or die.

Despite the homeostasis environment in her suit, Samus shivered. She put her helmet back on her head, reattached the cannon to her suit, and left the room in a hurry.

__

'Cause it makes me that much stronger

Makes me work a little bit harder

Makes me that much wiser

So thanks for making me a fighter

Made me learn a little bit faster

Made my skin a little bit thicker

It makes me that much smarter

So thanks for making me a fighter


	2. The Second Element

DISCLAIMER: Hope nobody took my laughing in the previous chapter as the fact that I DO own Metroid; cuz I don't. 

Songfic Numbero Dos: "The Second Element" by Sarah Brightman

Scenario Numbero Dos: Post K-2L; End of Metroid II

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Chapter Two:

The Second Element

~~~

__

Newborn

It felt to them as if they had entered a ghost town, worn away and destroyed by time, even though it had been bursting with life a few hours ago. The dry desert wind swept across the landscape, sending dust dancing around their birdlike feet. Three to five Chozo beings stood above the small colony on K-2L, where they had witnessed the slaughtering of hundreds of people living in that colony by the Space Pirates, the scourge of the galaxy. Not a single being, human or not, survived. Or so they thought…

As they entered the colony, the first house had opened windows. Upon lookin in, one of the Chozo recoiled when he saw three people scattered across the room, dried blood spilling from open wounds in their chests and pooling onto the floor. Their blank, open eyes reflecting dying thoughts of hatred, shock, and fear. As the Chozo turned away, a small noise in the house brought his attention back to the window. He looked back in time to see a small figure running up a flight of stairs in the back of the room.

__

Eyes were glancing, hopes set high,

But just another day went by.

Tears are falling like never before,

Still she's staring at the door.

"What's wrong?" one of his comrades asked in the language of the Chozo.

"I thought I saw something go up into this house…" the Chozo gestured inside.

"A survivor? Here?" the second Chozo was plainly confused.

"I believe so, yes," the first one nodded, and entered the house.

"I can't believe this," his friend followed him into the house, looking at the bodies in the room in horror. "If there is a survivor, they might be the only one…"

The first did not reply, and continued up the stairs. When he arrived at the top, he noticed a door slightly ajar at the end of a long hallway. He did not look in the other doors that lined the hall. All that lay behind them was death and destruction.

When he and his friend entered the open door, they were shocked to find themselves in the remains of a child's nursery. They gazed in amazement at the ruined toys, and the wallpaper decorated with bears and blocks and balls that had been ripped off the wall in many places.

__

Broken promise, will you understand?

My heart is in your little hand.

I hear you call my name…

From behind the Chozo came a small sob. He jumped half a foot in the air and turned around. Flattened against the wall was a small girl, no older than three, with blonde hair covering a dirty face streaked with tears. She was hidden in the corner of a bunk bed, and she was clutching a small, dirty, stuffed fox.

"A _child_?" The Chozo's friend walked into the room and looked at the girl, who looked back in horror. "A child survived this massacre?!"

"Ssh!" the Chozo silenced his friend. "You'll scare her!"

It was no use. The girl looked back and forth between the birdlike creatures and began to wail. The Chozo glared at his friend. "You see?" He scolded, "She doesn't understand us! You're only going to scare her more!"

This made the child cry even more. A third Chozo entered the room and looked at them all.

"A survivor?" he asked. "What's more, the survivor is a child…?"

"What did you find?" the first Chozo asked.

The newcomer shrugged. "Nothing of any interest. The entire colony has been turned upside-down and looted. The Pirates might have been looking for something."

"That isn't very likely," the Chozo turned back to the girl, who clenched her fox and shrank away in fear.

"W-who…" she began to speak, but in a different language than the Chozo. "Who are you guys…?"

__

And always you'll be blood and soul part of me

The second element (I am longing for you…)

And always you'll see that you reflect on me

My second element (Are you missing me too…?)

The Chozo blinked. "She speaks!!" He turned to the new Chozo. "What language is that?"

"Japanese," his friend responded. "This must have been a Japanese colony."

"Ah, right then," the Chozo cleared his throat, and turned to the girl. "Are you all right?" he asked, testing out the syllables of the language with his tongue. "Don't worry. We won't… hurt you."

The girl looked up at them, surprised. "What's going to happen to me?"

"Nothing bad, we promise," the Chozo responded, and held out his hand. "Come with us. We'll take you out of here."

The girl looked at his hand, then slowly placed her little hand in his.

"So… what's your name, little one?"

The girl blinked tears from her eyes, and looked up at him. "It's Samus," she replied. "Samus… Aran…"

~~~

Twenty-three-year-old Samus Aran took a deep breath as she climbed out of the Queen Metroid's gaping mouth. She took her helmet off to take deep breaths of clean air, but smelled the newly-dead Metroid carcass and began to retch from the stench and almost being swallowed whole. Holding her breath, she ran out of the large cavern into a small tunnel behind the Queen's tail. She put her sweaty head against the cool rocks of the tunnel wall and took deep breaths. After she calmed down, she put her helmet back on her head, where she received a shock. The small meter at the bottom-right corner of her visor blinked, changing from "00" to "01" in a heartbeat.

"Huh…? No…" Samus gasped, and swore. Had the Queen somehow survived? No way, Samus had fired a missile from inside its mouth directly up into its brain. No creature would be able to live through that. So she turned around, flattened against the wall, looking around. Finally, her eyes settled on a small red-and-green glowing egg in the middle of the path. There was only one thing that could be: a Metroid egg.

__

Time keeps moving, she's in so deep,

And she cries herself to sleep.

Angles dancing through the night,

And she cuddles up real tight.

Samus considered her options. First, she could shoot the egg before it had a chance to hatch. Second, she could wait until it hatched to kill it. Third, she could just walk away. The second option didn't please her very much, and the third was out of the question. So she raised her weary arm cannon and aimed carefully. Then the egg began to wiggle.

"Ah…" Samus backed up until she was flat against the wall. Every instinct inside her was screaming: "What are you waiting for?! Kill it!!", but she just waited. A decision that would alter the future of the galaxy forever. 

For within moments, a small ivory tentacle poked out of the egg, and the creature inside began to make a strange noise that was a mix of a chirp and the distinctive "SKREE!!" that a fully-grown Metroid makes. The egg wiggled so furiously that it lost its balance and rolled down the inclined tunnel until it smashed against a strange rock wall at the end of the tunnel.

Samus hurriedly ran up to it to find the newborn Metroid on its back, chirping. Samus reached down with her left hand and flipped the hatchling right side up. It hovered in the air, bewildered, then seemed to notice Samus. With a chirrup of happiness, it reared back, and flew right at Samus's chest.

Samus screamed and recoiled, ready to change into her Morph Ball and blow the newborn to Kingdom Come. But nothing happened. She chanced a look to see the baby Metroid firmly latched onto her chest, but its tentacles were not piercing her chest armor. Rather, it was snuggled up, every now and then making a happy chirrup.

__

Children's laughter, the sunny day,

And ever more I go away.

Just like an endless dream…

"You…" Samus grabbed it firmly with her left hand and pulled it away. "What's wrong with you?"

The Metroid chirped happily at hearing her voice, stopped, and turned around. It slowly began to eat through the white rock-like structure that had blocked the hallway, and Samus realized that the tunnel actually went onwards and upwards, to the planet surface. 

The Hatchling finished its meal and hovered around Samus's head. She blinked, then nodded.

"Thank you," she said softly, a little ashamed at thanking a creature who could kill her in an instant. 

Then, Samus was struck with an idea. Infant or not, she really couldn't kill such a little thing. So she could take this hatchling to the scientists of the Federation for them to study. To the other civilians, it would seem that she had spared the hatchling for the human race's own purposes instead of a tiny spark of mercy and affection.

"Come on," Samus nodded to the baby Metroid. "Let's get out of here."

The baby Metroid gurgled happily, and settled on Samus's head, where it remained as Samus climbed the rocks out of the tunnel and up into the bright sun of SR-388. 

__

And always you'll be blood and soul part of me

The second element (I am longing for you…)

And always you'll see that you reflect on me

My second element (Are you missing me too…?)

When Samus and the Hatchling returned to the ship, Samus wearily took off her helmet and set it on the control panel. The Metroid let out a chirp of astonishment, and flew towards the helmet, then looked at Samus again.

"It's all right, little one," Samus smiled. "Watch," She typed a code on her arm cannon, and climbed out of the suit, which split in half. The Metroid, confused, flew towards the fallen armor, then looked at the strange creature who had been in Mother's armor: a scrawny two-legged female with black skin over a layer of light pink skin, long blonde hair, and gray eyes.

"Miii……..?" Samus had the feeling that if the Metroid had eyes, it would blink.

"It's all right," Samus repeated. "Do you recognize my voice? It's me."

The Hatchling seemed to recognize her voice, and chirped again. Samus couldn't help but giggle. She instantly raised a hand and slapped herself. What was she, some airhead schoolgirl? 

'Don't forget,' she told herself, 'You're on a ship with a dangerous killing machine. Even if it does think you're its mother, you don't know what Metroids do to their parents?' Samus wondered if that was really true, or just her trying to mask her doubts. 

__

And always you'll be blood and soul part of me

The second element (I am longing for you…)

And always you'll see that you reflect on me

My second element (Are you missing me too…?)

She walked to the control panel and punched in the launch code. The ship kicked to life, and the Hatchling jumped a few inches in the air, surprised, then rolled over in delight. Its short life had already been full of so many surprises!! 

After Samus's spaceship broke the atmosphere, she set the autopilot for the Ceres Space Colony. The computer processed the information, and with a beep, gave an ETA of three days.

'Perfect…' Samus thought sarcastically as she felt the baby rub it's jellylike body against her shoulder. 'Plenty of bonding time…'

Bonding had never been one of Samus's strong points. So she ignored the Hatchling for the time being and fell flat on her bed in her quarters. With a small chirp the Metroid Hatchling float into the room and lay beside Samus on the pillow. And with every passing hour they drew closer to Ceres.


	3. Flaming Ice

DISCLAIMER: I no own Metroid, please. I pwn Metroid, but I no own Metroid, please.

Songfic Numbero Tres: "Flaming Ice" by Imai Yukana

Scenario Numbero Tres: Ceres Space Colony

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Chapter Three:

Flaming Ice

~~~

__

Rivalry

The ship received the signal moments before it had entered the asteroid belt on its way from Ceres. Inside the ship, the woman was shaken awake by the voice of the computer in her quarters.

"Intercepting distress signal."

"Urgh…" Samus sat up and got out of the small bed. "Trace the source."

"Accepting command, one moment, please………" After five minutes of waiting, the computer replied, "Distress signal coming from Quadrant F-3 of the system; Ceres Space Colony."

"What-?!" Samus shouted even as she put on the helmet of her Power Suit and ran to the cockpit. "Turn the ship around, head back to the colony!"

"Accepting command, one moment please…" The computer responded, and autopilot slowed the ship, turned it around, and flew it back towards the place it had come from.

__

Even when my body is invisible, I am still here.

Shadow, light, I clad my form in them.

Among the breaths, I am listening for only one thing,

If that person makes a wish.

~~~

"I knew it!" Samus cried to herself as she jumped out of her ship. "The lab's on fire!"

She didn't even need to think of a reason why. Even as she did, she hoped the conclusion she had come to was wrong, that everything was wrong…

But once she entered the lab, her worst suspicions were confirmed. The place the elevator led down to was dead silent; not a single scientist walked in or out. Tensing herself and keeping an eye out for anything suspicious, she continued down the tunnel and through the halls into the main lab.

She expected mass chaos. She was met with the aftermath of a slaughter. The bodies of scientists littered the ground like debris, their off-white coats stained with blood, and some were missing limbs. To make matters worse, the large, cylindrical tank that had been holding the Metroid Hatchling had shattered. 

__

Even without exchanging words, 

we just become one and battle. It joins our worlds together...

At first, Samus assumed the baby Metroid had broken out and absorbed the life force of the unsuspecting scientists. But she had seen how Metroids kill; they left no blood.

"Space Pirates…" Samus hissed to herself, and moved silently through the next corridor. 'But… it can't be…'

The room on the other end of the corridor was dark and empty. The only light was being given off by the small creature in a container at the end of the room. Upon Samus's entrance, it chirped in recognition.

In the moments that followed, Samus's guard dropped. "Thank God," she said softly. "I thought it was a bad idea to leave you with those crackpots," she slowly walked towards the Metroid and placed her hand on the top of the container. "Now let's go-"

A scaly hand, its claws stained with blood, slammed down on top of Samus's and squeezed it with superhuman strength. Samus let out a small cry of shock and looked up into a pair of reptilian, blood-red eyes.

__

If that is your wish, if that is your wish, 

I will continue to battle

That answer, that answer, 

Will come before long

I sharpen my blades of ice well

To the sword-point of my heart

"Tag," the dragon hissed, making his grip tighter, "You're it."

"You-!!" Samus shouted, but Ridley lifted her hand off the container and threw her against the wall. He took off into the air, leaving the infant Metroid in its container on the floor.

"I thought you were dead!" Samus shouted as she fired a missile which missed its target, "Who brought you back _this_ time?!"

"Good to see you too, Sam," Ridley smirked and hovered in the air before charging at Samus at a high speed. "Obviously, my timing was a little… off. I was going to wait until you cleared the system but…" One of Samus's missiles hit his chest and he reeled backwards before continuing. "I thought I would surprise you a little."

"You didn't answer my question!!" Samus shouted as she dodged one of Ridley's fireballs. "Who sent you?!"

__

If we may know our destiny

Let us just follow it now

The form that sleeps within this body

Will awaken on that day

Ridley grabbed Samus's throat and shoved her against the wall. "Why, isn't it obvious?" He sneered, "Who else would sent someone to go and get the last of the Metroids?"

Samus's eyes flashed behind her visor, and she gasped as Ridley's grip began to sever the oxygen tubes. 'For what good it'll do…' she thought to herself desperately, and ripped off her helmet. 

Ridley's eyes widened as he saw Samus's face glare defiantly at him before she lowered her head and sank her teeth into his hand. Taken by surprise, Ridley yelped and dropped Samus, but was quick to whack her with his tail before she put her helmet on.

"Well," Samus said as she staggered slightly before putting her helmet on tightly. "I didn't think you'd sink so low as to attack an unprepared enemy."

"You're one to talk, Sam," Ridley answered flatly, "You bit me. And you're not just any old enemy."

__

The place the Big Dipper guides us to,

We may be moving towards it, back to back.

"So," he continued with a sneer on his face. "Thought of anyone who would want the Metroid back so badly?"

Samus nodded. "But it can't be…" She whispered, "She's…"

"Dead?" Ridley's sneer grew even wider. "What do you think we've been doing for two or three years, huh? We've been working to get her back."

"And you succeeded, " Samus replied.

Ridley rolled his eyes. "_Duh_," he snapped. "So…" He settled down by the Hatchling and picked up the container with one hand. "I'll be taking _this_," he said.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH IT!!!" Samus screamed in an outburst of energy, and fired all her missiles into the dragon. He smiled, and with a sweep of his claw, knocked her backward into the door.

"Awww…" Ridley mocked, and flew above Samus, "Is the wittle Huntew _sad_ that her baby's being taken away?"

"…………" Samus scowled, "Shut… up…"

__

There is only one person, there is only some person

Standing so far away, whose back

I still can see, I can still see

I am here, a lonely bird with only one wing

Whose form looks at the wind

"As I said, I'll be taking _this_," Ridley tossed the container up in the air with one hand and caught it with the other, "And you'll be going bye-bye," he waved with his free claw.

"Meaning…?" Samus stood up.

"I programmed the colony's computer to self-destruct, Sam," Ridley smirked. "If you want your wittle baby back, you'd better get out of here." With a mocking laugh, he took off and flew through the roof of the lab. "I'll see you on Zebes… Or in Hell, it's your choice!!"

"WARNING," the message flashed across Samus's visor. "SIXTY SECONDS UNTIL SELF DESTRUCT. EVACUATE COLONY IMMEDIATELY…"

"Oh, _great_," Samus said sarcastically, her temper rising, and ran out of the unlocked door through the hall, a klaxon ringing in her ears and a computerized voice echoing through the hallway.

"WARNING, FIFTY-THREE SECONDS UNTIL SELF DESTRUCT. EVACUATE COLONY IMMEDIATELY…"

When Samus exited the main lab, a shower of debris began to fall, and Samus found it harder to get to the other end. One large piece fell on her head, and she slumped over on the ground and remained motionless.

__

If it is your wish, if it is your wish,

I will continue to battle

That answer, that answer

Will come before long

I sharpen my blades of ice well

To the sword-point of my heart

She awoke about half a minute later, aware of pain shooting through her left hand where Ridley grabbed it. The computerized voice was booming through the hallway.

"WARNING, TWENTY SECONDS UNTIL SELF DESTRUCT. EVACUATE COLONY IMMEDIATELY…"

"NO!!" Samus fought her way out of the debris and ran as fast as she could through up the stairs to the vertical corridor outside of where she had landed her ship.

As she climbed, the colony gave a violent lurch, and Samus tumbled off one platform and landed on the one below it. It would have been funny if it wasn't such a desperate situation. 

"WARNING, SEVEN SECONDS UNTIL SELF DESTRUCT. EVACUATE COLONY IMMEDIATELY…"

Samus struggled up and jumped back onto the ledge, and onto the next and the next, timing her movements and being wary of any sudden movements. Until she finally made it to the hoverlift that would take her to her ship.

"WARNING, FIVE SECONDS UNTIL SELF DESTRUCT. EVACUATE COLONY IMMDEIATELY… FOUR…"

Once in the cockpit, Samus removed her helmet and guided the ship off the ground. She blinked when she cleared the top of the lab; Ridley was waiting, hovering in the air, the Metroid still in his hand.

"THREE…"

__

I sharpen my blades of ice well

To the sword-point of my heart

Upon seeing Samus's ship, Ridley turned around and flew through the colony's atmosphere. Samus pulled the ship to full speed and followed.

"TWO… 

"ONE… 

"HAVE A NICE DAY…"

Ridley cleared the colony's explosion just in time. He dared a look behind him, and was met with a pair of laser bolts flying right past his nose. Samus's yellow and orange ship appeared out of the flames, flying towards him. 

'Nothing kills that woman!! She deserves more credit than I give her…' 

He grinned, revealing all of his razor-sharp teeth, put on a burst of speed, and flew towards Zebes. Samus was watching from the viewscreen as she bandaged her left hand, the ship following the dragon on autopilot.

"The chase is on, Ridley…"


	4. Fukai Mori

DISCLAIMER: I own Metroid (technically, because I have it on my Metroid Prime…), Metroid Prime, Metroid II Return of Samus and Super Metroid on a ROM. But I do not own the idea of Metroid. I'm nowhere near that smart.

A/N: Yes, I know the end of this chapter has plotholes. It will all be explained… Eventually… Hopefully… If not now, maybe later…

SONGFIC NUMBERO CUATRO: "Fukai Mori" (Deep Forest) by Do As Infinity

SCENARIO NUMBERO CUATRO: Post Metroid Fusion

* * *

****

Chapter 4:

Fukai Mori

~~~

__

Memory

"Lady, what's troubling you? You wonder how I started the ship? Just think about it. They lent me a hand…"

Samus removed her helmet, letting her long blonde hair fall over her face. She didn't respond to Adam Malkovitch's comment, but walked over to where the three Etecoons and the two Dachoras lay sleeping, and stroked each of them gently.

"Seriously, Lady, what's wrong?" Adam persisted, the emotionless words flashing across the screen as if someone was writing them with an invisible hand.

Samus still didn't reply, and collapsed into a chair facing the control panel. "It's nothing," she responded. "I'm just tired."

"I'd be," Adam replied.

"You weren't there. You didn't see that thing…" Samus leaned back and closed her eyes.

"What, were you scared?"

"Oh my God, you don't know half of it," Samus took her hair out of the ponytail, letting it fall down the back of the chair she was sitting in. "When I saw it destroy the SA-X… I lost it. The SA-X was just as strong as I was, and that… the Omega Metroid just… just…"

"Schooled it."

Samus raised her head. "An unusual choice of words, considering you, but yeah…" Letting out a huge sigh, she leaned back again. "I remember them on my other trip to SR-388. They were nasty. Those big, drooling, oversized pieces of-"

"You're still alive, aren't you?" Adam interrupted. The words held no emotion, but Samus thought that if they could, they would be full of bitterness.

__

I'm sure that the heart I left behind

Still lies hidden in the heart of the deep, deep forest.

Exhausted, without the strength to search,

People vanish into the infinite darkness.

If it's so small, can I see it even now?

"Oh, God," Samus swore. "You know I didn't mean that. You're so touchy about death, Adam…"

"Gee, I wonder why… But you're alive, right? Shut up and stop worrying about things that happened before."

Samus's visible eye narrowed. "Yes, _Father_."

"Oh, don't even joke about that," Adam snapped. "I'm not-"

"We'll leave it at that, okay?!" Samus stood up quickly and tapped a combination on her arm cannon, which split down the middle, as did the Omega Suit. The suit fell loosely around Samus's feet, as if it was a piece of discarded clothing. "I'm tired and know I'm going to have nightmares. We'll argue some more when I'm less tired."

The remaining light from the explosion gleamed through the viewscreen and glistened off something gold on Samus's forearm, near her shoulder. It was a golden armband, with her name inscribed on it in Japanese writing.

"Lady… you still have that?" Samus grinned and raised her arm slightly. "Wow."

"You said it," Samus grinned. A thought came to her, and her face grew pale. "Oh my God, Adam, what are the Feds gonna think?!"

"What? About the armband?"

"NO!!" Samus threw her hands up in the air. "What's going to happen to me now that I've blown up SR-388?! Oh my God, and after Zebes?! I am SO dead!!"

__

As we live on, we lose a little bit more.

Shrouded in falsehoods and lies,

We stand frozen to the spot, unable to cry out.

"Now you're talking like a regular person," Adam replied. "Sit down, Lady."

"No way," Samus paced the room. "I'm too tired, but I won't be able to sleep because I'm worried…"

"About the Federation? Lady, it'll be okay…"

"Considering my past reputation?!" Samus shrieked, waking up the little animals. "Bah!! I single-handedly destroyed Zebes and now SR-388, and all those people on Ceres are dead because of me, not to mention you-"

"Lady, calm down or I will be forced to hit you," Adam threatened.

Samus stopped pacing. "How?"

"I might not have a physical body, but I will find a way. _Sit down._" Samus scowled slightly, but slouched a chair. "First of all, I refuse to believe Zebes and Ceres was your fault. I wasn't there, but I believe you."

"Why?" Samus asked weakly.

"The Pirates aren't stupid, first of all," Adam began, "They wouldn't want to leave a trace of evidence behind after you destroyed them. The first time, their objectives weren't big; it was just a part of Zebes. But the second time they controlled the whole damn planet!"

Samus brushed the hair out of her eyes.

__

The days pass by and change,

Without us even realizing how blue the sky really is.

Overcoming that made-up scheme, we live the present,

And our rusted hearts begin to beat.

If we can find the rhythm of time, we can fly once again

"Secondly, Ridley might have programmed the computer before you arrived. And yes, I know what happened," Adam added as Samus opened her mouth. "As a computer, not to mention a previous Federation officer, I've got access to a lot of information."

"The Federation!!" Samus exploded. "Yeah, that was a laugh, too! They _knew_ about your connection to me. That's why we got stuck together on the mission when you died! And now, too! They thought I was responsible for your death-"

"Lady, it wasn't your-"

"So they stuck us together again!!" Samus stood up so quickly she knocked over her chair. "'Oh the bittersweet irony,' I bet they were thinking, 'Let's make her take the ship that has the mind of the dead guy she killed!! Let's poke fun at the great Samus Aran before sending her into OBLIVION!!!' That's what they told you, huh, Adam?! They knew I was a danger, you said so yourself!! Of course they would make fun of me!!!"

"Lady, you're overreacting," Adam said, calm if anything, "This has been a little too much for you. I think you need to relax and get some sleep."

"I AM RELAXED!!" Samus yelled, her voice becoming shrill. "And now what am I going to do about them?! They're obviously sad that I survived, so what are they going to do?! Blame me for SR-388 and lock me in a padded cell?!"

"Why a padded-"

"I'M NOT GOING TO GET OVER THIS, YOU SHORTSIGHTED BASTARD!!!" Samus screamed, "CAN'T YOU TELL?!?! I'VE ESCAPED DEATH TOO MANY TIMES AND THIS IS THE FINAL STRAW!!!!! I HAVEN'T HAD A GOOD NIGHT'S SLEEP IN A YEAR NOW!! EVERY TIME I CLOSE MY EYES I KEEP SEEING THOSE DISGUSTING, LIFE SUCKING LITTLE…"

__

We live our lives wandering

To the ends of the earth.

Believing in you, now I begin my journey with you,

In search of the light

"Lady-"

"DON'T TELL ME TO BE CALM, ADAM, BECAUSE IT WON'T HELP!! I'M SO…… I… I COULD JUST-" 

In a flurry of rage Samus ripped the armband off her right arm and made as to throw it onto the ground. The critters, shocked at this outburst, were cowering together in the corner. For a moment, everything was still. Then, Samus's gray eyes, wild with fury a few minutes ago, grew large and horrified. She slowly sank onto the ground, and put her hand on her forehead.

"Oh my God," she whispered hoarsely, "I really am going crazy."

"No you're not," Adam said reassuringly. "Post-stress trauma. Paranoia. It happens to the best of us." 

Samus looked up. "I don't know what to do, Adam," She whispered hoarsely.

"Lady, since when have you cared what anyone else thinks, anyways?!" Adam replied. "Not then, and not now! Why is this affecting you so much?! So you saw an Omega Metroid, big deal! You've seen them before! And you know what, you defeated them back then, too! And it was stronger than the SA-X because the X are their _food source_!! Its abilities had nothing to do with it. You're stronger than both of them are. You always have been, and you always will be."

Samus screwed up her face, driving back the forming tears, and opened her eyes again.

__

As we live on, we lose a little bit more.

Shrouded in falsehoods and lies,

We stand frozen to the spot, 

Unable to cry out

"You know what? Life _has_ been hard on you. But you're not the only one!! I've _died_, Lady. You haven't lived until you've died. I don't know why they wanted _me_ back, but I'm sure it wasn't to make fun of you. Sometimes I wish I didn't come back. But…" Adam paused for a few minutes. "I had a promise to fulfill. A promise to your father."

Samus's head jerked up on its own. She had remembered that Adam had been on K-2L as well, and she had been friends with his daughter, Kathryn. She had remembered Adam and her father had been good friends, too. She had remembered that her father helped Adam escape during the raid by using an experimental ship. She didn't remember anything about a promise.

"Yeah, I didn't tell you. Before the ship took off… your father said: 'If you ever see Samus or Virginia'- Your mother, of course- '…then tell them that I love them, and take care of them for me…' And he promised he'd do the same for me. "

__

We live our lives wandering

to the ends of the earth.

Closing off the way back,

we walk on for eternity.

Samus wavered, a sudden exhaustion swept over her, and she thought she was going to be sick. "That's why…?"

"Yeah… I guess there really isn't anything else to say, huh, Lady?" If Adam still had a voice, it would be shaking. "It's not why the Federation chose to revive me but… But forget about them!! It doesn't matter what they do to us, because we know it was the only way to save the galaxy, and that's what matters. I've said it before and I'll say it again: Somebody's going to understand one day. It might not be until we die, but somebody will know the truth."

Samus nodded slightly. "I feel sick…"

"It would be best for you to just sleep," Adam replied.

"Where are we going to go?" Samus stood up, swayed weakly, and rested her hand on a console.

"We should probably go to the Federation Headquarters. See if we can't explain our actions in full. It might not be as bad as we think…"

__

We live our lives standing frozen to the spot,

Unable to cry out, for eternity...

The mere idea of the Federation listening seemed impossible. But Adam's coming back and the Federation's double-crossing had seemed impossible, hadn't they? And so many other things as well…

'I'm an impossible child…' Samus thought, semi-humored, as she collapsed in a chair and fell asleep. With the ship still on autopilot, it took its passengers deep into space until the bright light that was once SR-388 faded until it was just like one of the many other stars in the sky.

* * *

What did I tell you? Isn't it great, though? I portray Samus as mentally unstable… Regardless, the whole Adam schpiel will be explained in a future chapter… Guarantee I'm going to have fun with THAT chapter…

Originally, Samus's mom's name was "Maria", but that was my educated guess… Thanks for correcting me, Phantom Kensai!! I've looked at the e-comic, but I can't read much Japanese (apart from names… and being able to tell that Ridley said KAWAII!!! (For you non-Japanese speakers, "kawaii" means "cute") O.o ::dies:: )


	5. A Song for XX

DISCLAIMER: You get kind of tired of saying this, but I don't own Metroid. I'm just a humble fan.

A/N: Wah-hoo!! My first monologue chapter!! ::throws confetti in the air:: (Guy in back: Funny how it took so long coming from a THEATRE PERSON!! Megun-chan: SHUDDAP!! ::sends chibis to beat up guy in back with mallets::) I told ya the plotholes would be filled- to a point. I was planning to save it for a later chapter, but I was running out of ideas for this one. And don't go saying "Hey!! There's no 'song' in this 'songfic', because monologue chapters have a different format than the regular ones.

SONGFIC NUMBERO CINCO: "A Song for XX" by Ayumi Hamasaki

SCENARIO NUMBERO CINCO: Samus Monologue

* * *

****

Chapter Five:

A Song for XX

~~~

__

Loneliness

It's amazing how far I've come. If somebody had told me when I was still a child on K-2L that I would become the only person capable of saving the entire galaxy from the hands of the creatures that would soon murder my parents, I would have told them they were crazy. "I'm not strong," I would have said, "Daddy will be the one who saves everybody." Well, I'm sorry, Sam, but Daddy isn't here anymore.

I still see my parents, sometimes, in my dreams... God, my dreams… I have begun to dread going to sleep every night. No matter how it starts out, every single time, I see them. I hear their cries and the noises they make before they attack. I hear my own voice screaming in pain as every bit of life and energy is drained from my body. I'm still screaming when I wake up.

What's happened to me? Why have I, Samus Aran, the only person to fight and win against the Space Pirates, the Metroids, AND the X, suffering from nightmares like a regular person? And when every single hour I'm not awake is not filled with visions of those little bloodsuckers, then… then…

There are two kinds of pain. I feel both of them in the only kinds of dreams I have. One of them is physical pain; the feeling you get when every bit of your life and energy is being drawn out of your screaming body. I would pick this pain over the second kind any day. The other kind of pain is to see the few people that you love die in front of your eyes, when you know you could have saved them, but you didn't.

I saw them die last night. And it was so real, it felt like I was seeing it for the first time, except I knew what was going to happen. I wanted to warn him; I turned just in time, and tried to call out… But my voice was stuck in my throat, and I was too late. I wanted to tell it to stop, that she would destroy it… But it kept on going as if it had never heard me… Adam… The dear baby Metroid that held onto me like a confused child… They both sacrificed their lives for me, and I can do nothing to repay them. The feeling of helplessness reopened the long-buried wounds that I dared not touch.

Adam has returned, it's true, but he isn't the same. He'll never be the same. He still calls me "Lady", though. I can't remember a time when he didn't. He and my father were best friends; they had been for a long time. Adam had a daughter, Kathryn. She was _my_ best friend. I remember we spent almost every single waking hour together. We were like sisters, we were so close. And Adam became something like a second father to me, like my father was to Kathryn. Even when I was three years old, Adam always called me "Little Lady", or just "Lady". And when we were assigned together on that mission… I didn't remember my connection to him. So when he called me "Lady", I felt as if I had seen him before. I didn't realize what it was until it was too late.

I thought I had been the only survivor of K-2L. But I was wrong. Two people had survived that day. And twenty years later, one was watching the other one die. Adam told me how he had survived; My father had been working on a ship that could render itself not only invisible to this spectrum, but was also able to completely disappear off any radar, in case there were Pirates ready to blast any outgoing ships. I could only sit there, stunned. And he hadn't forgotten, either. He sat there, dying, and he held out the golden armband with my name on it as casually as if he had strolled in from a store. He had remembered; I didn't. That day was my birthday. How ironic.

Irony has filled my life since I started this… thing. And again, if somebody had told me I would tame and keep one of the very things I was supposed to destroy as not even a pet, but more like a child, I would have sent them to the insanity asylum. But that's what happened, wasn't it? The baby Metroid… I never really showed much affection for it, did I? I let it sleep in my bed, nestled in my hair, I talked to it, although if it had any idea what I was saying, I don't know… But other than that, I never paid much attention to it. I never played with it, never smothered it with affection- because that's not in my nature to do. This was a completely new experience for me. And yet it still helped me in the end…? I never showed it much love, and it still drained the Mother Brain of all her energy, provoking her wrath, and gave it to me? I cried that night. This thing I never showed much love for helped me… I miss the dear little Metroid… Is this what love feels like?

And… _He_ had been there. He was there on both occasions. He had made himself known to me after Adam died. He was the one who took the Metroid Hatchling away from safety. He was- and is still, for I refuse to believe he is truly gone- my greatest rival. Ridley.

He was responsible for the storming of K-2L. He was the one who killed my mother. Right in front of me. The Chozo told me this when I was in their care. He had attacked me, and I was still a child. My mother came from seemingly out of nowhere and blocked the creature's beam with her own body. Ridley thought I was dead. I wasn't. Every time I killed him, I thought he was gone for good. He wasn't. The galaxy's most resilient pair of rivals. That's what Adam called us once. Ridley and I are, sadly, almost more than rivals are. We know so much about each other we could write a book. And Ridley is one of the very few people who have seen me without my helmet… And he is one of the few people who have seen me cry.

I've cried very few times in my whole life. The first time I ever remember crying was when K-2L was invaded. The second and third times were when Adam and the Hatchling died. Is this a sign of strength? I don't ever remember crying because of an injury. Not a physical one, anyways. Am I too heard-hearted? But it was being soft which would have led most people to betray me as the Federation… 

I can't believe what a fool I was. The Federation betrayed me, and I am now a fugitive from the law. Why did this happen?! I had once been their most renowned defender and savior of everything around them!! When was the sudden change of heart?! Who do they think they are?! They have no respect for anything I've _ever_ done for them!! They don't know how hard it is!! They don't know how many people who were close to me have died! They don't know what it feels like to be alone!!!

Because I really _am _alone, aren't I? Adam is here with me, but he isn't really here… My mother and father… I can never see them again. I won't ever hear my father's laugh, or my mother's voice as she read me a story or sang me to sleep… Kathryn… the few memories I have of you are fond ones. I miss you, my dear friend. Sometimes I have dreams that we are all together, but it won't last. Dreams are all that's left now. Dreams, and memories. And even those can disappear. 

__

Why am I crying? Why am I lost?  
Why did I stop? Please tell me.  
When will I grow up? How long can I stay a child?  
Where have I come running from?  
Where am I running to?

I had no place to live. I couldn't find one.  
I don't know if I could have any hope for the future.

They always said I was a strong child.  
They praised me, saying: "You must be strong to not cry."  
I didn't want those words at all.  
So I pretended not to understand.

Why are you laughing? Why are you by my side?  
Why are you leaving me? Please tell me.  
When did you become strong?  
Since when have you felt weakness?  
How long must you wait  
for the day you understand to come?

The sun is rising. I must go soon.  
I can't stay in the same place forever.

You will someday be betrayed by your trust in people.  
I thought it was the same as being rejected.  
At the time I didn't have that kind of strength.  
I definitely knew too much.

They always said I was a strong child.  
They praised me, saying: "You must be strong not to cry."  
The more people said things like that,  
the more even laughing became agony.

I was born alone. I'll go on living alone.  
Surely that kind of life is appropriate.

* * *

Waugh!! Poor Samus… (::hugs Samus:: Samus: Get off of me!! ::kick:: Megun-chan: Itai… -_-) So much for the mentally unstable Samus… Oh well. One down, 2-3 more to go!! Monologues ROCK!!! =^ u ^= (- - - - Kitty!!)


	6. Not Falling

THE LONG AWAITED UPDATE!!! YESSSH!!! :D :D :D Darnit, I am so happy about this. My writer's block is gone!! :D :D :D Anyways, I'm glad about it. Most of this was done Friday night, so sit back and enjoy the ride!! MAN I love this song…

SONGFIC NUMERO SEIS: "Not Falling" by Mudvayne

SCENARIO NUMERO SEIS: The Space Pirate Frigate Orpheon

* * *

****

Chapter Six:

Not Falling

~~~

Samus's heart was pounding in her ears as she stepped onto the eerily silent docking platform of the frigate. A distress signal coming from a vessel in orbit above the planet Tallon IV had led her here. And now she gazed at it in awe. The dusty, brown-colored Tallon IV contrasted heavily against its cold, black, metal satellite. Bright orange beams scattered across from one part of the docking bay to the other. They were barriers, Samus assumed, which would stop anything from falling out into space. Well, Samus wasn't _that_ stupid. Still keeping a fair distance from the perimeters, she deactivated the two force fields that separated her from the entrance into the frigate. 

When she entered the next chamber, she had to suppress a small grin. Scattered across the corridor was a number of small pieces of debris, and they were floating in the air. It was the pressurization chamber, and the doors wouldn't open until the pressure in that room was normal. A quick bypass of the security system, and the pressure in the room was of an equal status with that in the rest of the frigate as she stepped into the larger room beyond the hatch.

She stood still for a moment, waiting for her eyes to get used to the smoke and darkness. It was a medium-sized room, with a very large _something_ lying dead in the middle of it. It looked like an insect-type creature, surrounded by fire, and green blood pooled out from underneath it. Something scampered over her foot, and Samus looked down quickly. It was, unbelievably, a smaller version of the dead creature, and it ran in front of her to join its brethren in devouring a smaller corpse. The body in question was sprawled across the floor, its back impaled by one of the large insect's legs. It was not another insect, but had two legs, two arms, and a hard black exoskeleton. It was the body of a Space Pirate.

Always, known in all my time,  
A little left of center now…  
Reflect as I realize that

All I need is to find the middle pillar path

To sit like the sun by a star in the sky and just be.  
Sinners, casting stones at me

Samus started when she realized this, and her eyes darted across the room, looking for any visible signs of danger. Seeing none, she walked slowly across the room, blasting the Parasites with her cannon as she swept past them. When she passed a few escape pod holders, she activated her Scan Visor and analyzed them. The pods were all gone; the last one had been ejected six hours before she arrived.

'Six hours with that thing on board…' Samus looked over her shoulder at the large parasite. 'Nobody could possibly be alive.'

A light red laser burst across the nose answered her question. Samus jerked back, turned around, and fired a few quick bursts at the crumpled figure across the room. It let out a groan and slouched over. On full alert now, Samus crept up to the Space Pirate and examined the body. Both its legs were broken and there appeared to be a number of acidic burns on its body. Samus gave an involuntary shudder and walked down the nearby corridor into the biotech lab beyond.

She barely got two steps in before a white-hot laser burst from a wall and hit Samus full in the chest. She recoiled, looked up, and dodged another beam before sending a missile straight at the Auto-Defense Turret, exploding it with a huge crash. The Hunter froze, in case the noise attracted the Pirates or something worse, but nothing happened. She turned her attention to the consoles on her right, on which one was glowing brighter than the others. It was a piece of a Pirate Log. She walked over to the console and read:

__

I... I stand… not crawling… Not falling down  
I... I bleed… the demons… That drag me down  
I... I stand… (for nothing) not crawling… (the center)

Not falling down… (of calms within the eye)  
I... I'll bleed… (for no one) the demons… (but myself)

That pull me down… (for me and no one else)

"Zebes has fallen. All ground personnel are presumed dead, either killed by the Hunter clad in metal-" Samus raised her eyebrows and gave a little chuckle; they were talking about _her_,"-or in the subsequent destruction of the underground facilities. Our research frigates Orpheon, Siriacus and Vol Paragom were in orbit at zero hour and managed to retreat. Frigate Orpheon is now docked at Vortex Outpost. Orpheon's cargo appears to have a 100% survival rate: Metroids are healthy but on restricted feeding schedules due to uncertain supply status. We are ready to begin research on the Metroids and other promising life forms. Security status remains at Code Blue: no signs of pursuit from the Hunter…"

Samus pulled back in shock. Metroids?! Didn't she destroy them all on Zebes?! If that piece of Pirate Data is true, then apparently not. For a moment, fear crept into her heart, and she looked around for any signs of a Metroid. Finding none, she walked around the large septic tank that held a horribly disfigured Parasite that looked like the one she had seen earlier, and took the activated elevator to the balcony above. She was greeted by Space Pirates firing upon her, but a couple missiles and a charged blast easily dispatched them. Turning around to make sure nobody was following her, Samus crossed the balcony and entered another corridor.

__

Goodbye, sunshine, I've put it out again,

Sun, I'm over. Personalities conflicting,

I don't need you, or anyone but me, 

I'll just be living my own life  
I feel my glowing center grow, 

She dodged another defense turret's attack and sent a missile flying at it. Stepping over the charred pieces of metal that were once part of the turret, she activated a nearby switch. A translucent blue doorway slid open, revealing an elevator car. Samus stepped in, the door slammed shut, and the elevator creaked to life, beginning a slow descent to the center of the frigate. At the bottom, it jolted to a stop, and the door slid open. Samus stepped out of the elevator, but jumped back as a Space Pirate landed in front of her. It roared and shot at her, but she dodged the attack and sent a charged shot flying straight through its skull. The pirate roared and collapsed, dead.

Samus took a deep breath and looked around. She was on deck Gamma and, from checking her uploaded map, the reactor core wasn't too far away. The only visible problem was how to get there. Looking around the room, Samus's eyes rested upon a small metal device in the middle of the floor, and a control panel on the wall to the right of her. Activating the panel was easy, and when she did, the small mechanism came to life. A holographic display hovered a few inches above the ground, taking the shape of a small sphere that looked to be about a meter in diameter. Samus walked onto the device, and mentally activated the Morph Ball feature in her suit. A small metallic sphere dropped onto the device, and a heavy door split into four parts and retracted into the threshold, revealing a large, orange-tinged room beyond.

__

Infecting… I feel alive

Shovel dirt over lime, plant it in myself 

To sit like a seed under covers of earth

And just be  
Sinners, pointing fingers at me…

Cautiously, Samus walked into the room, taking note of the various Pirate carcasses scattered across the passageway. When she reached the end of the ledge overlooking the core, Samus felt an odd motion as the end of the platform slowly lowered her down into the center of the reactor core. Samus's head jerked up as she heard a motion coming from above. It was one of those mutated Parasites!! (That figures; Samus had seen three stasis tanks in one of the labs. One still had its specimen, and two were broken) It crawled down the energy core, and roared at Samus, spewing green saliva from its mouth. It dropped into the core, but didn't fall; instead, it hovered as part of the shield around the core turned from orange into neon blue.

"What the-" Samus managed to shout out before she was hit by an acidic green blast that came from the Parasite. "Damn it!!" She grimaced as she felt the blast begin to burn into her suit. In rage, she fired a missile at the Parasite, but it hit the blue part of the shield and glanced off. 

"Double damn!!" She cursed again, and activated her scan visor.

"Parasite Queen: Parasite female, genetically enhanced by unknown means."

Samus looked up, and when the Queen fired that energy again, she nimbly jumped out of the way and launched a charge beam. It flew straight between the two blue parts of the shield and hit the Queen.

"Yes!!"

__

I... I stand… not crawling… not falling down...  
I... I bleed… the demons… that drag me down  
I... I stand… (for nothing) not crawling… (the center)

Not falling down… (of calms within the eye)  
I... I'll bleed… (for no one) the demons… (but myself)

That pull me down (for me and no one else)…

"Okay, you damn thing…" Samus quickly fired another missile, doing greater damage to the Queen, who roared in anger and fired that green energy blast.

So it continued, with the Queen firing her blasts, and Samus dodging and returning the hit. Until, towards the end, when Samus dashed out of the way of a blast, she tripped over a stray piece of debris, and she collapsed on her side, hitting her shoulder hard.

The Parasite Queen turned, spotted her defenseless prey, and opened her mouth, preparing a large blast. Samus noticed this, and readied her charge beam. She let it fly, and instantly rolled out of the way before the acid hit her, melting the place her head had been before. But the Queen Parasite felt the impact of the charge beam, and reeled backwards before collapsing into the core.

"Oh great…" Samus walked up to the edge of the core, and leaned backwards as the Parasite Queen weakly climbed over the edge and roared at her one last time before collapsing, causing a massive surge in the core. Soon, the message dashed across Samus's screen:

"_Reactor core critical. Evacuate immediately._"

__

Come play kill…

(Refuse my body, refuse my shadow)  
Stone cold will…

(Refuse to lead this, refuse to follow)

"Oh for-" Samus began, and tore out of the reactor core like a bat out of hell.

She ran along the he entered a large room, but held herself back as she noticed several pirates blasting at the third Parasite Queen, which had broken out of its stasis tank and was on the rampage. A nearby explosion killed them all, and reminded Samus she had a limited amount of time. The Hunter climbed up a pile of debris onto a balcony, and leaped through a ventilation duct. For a few minutes, she ran silently along the ventilation shafts, stopping only to blast the small Parasites that obstructed her path. When she entered another bluish-tinged room, she sighed with relief, thinking she was alone. But the sigh was caught in her throat when she heard a familiar roar echoing from above. Almost dreading what she was going to see, she looked up, and instantly raised her gun, aiming it at the big metallic dragon that was perched on a rafter above.

"Ridley…?! How…?" Samus narrowed her eyes as the dragon leered at her, spread its giant, transparent yellow wings, and crashed through the roof, sending heavy chunks of metal crashing down.

Samus shook her head, looked up, and noticed two grapple points that hung over the water filled pit that separated her from the exit. She raised her left arm, and an electric blue beam shot out and attached itself to the nodes. Grappling across, she landed squarely in front of the exit and rushed through.

__

Bitter pills…  
(Refuse to feed this, refuse to swallow  
I feel godless)

Come play, come play…  
(Test me…)

In the elevator shaft, disaster struck. Samus had activated the elevator to Alpha deck when she heard a rumbling from behind her. She turned around, and was slammed against the far side of the elevator shaft. When she regained her equilibrium, a message flashed across her screen, stating that all the main functions in her suit, save the actual suit and her energy beam, had been disabled. So she was basically a sitting duck if Ridley decided he wanted to pick a fight…

He ambushed her as soon as she ran out of the frigate. Ridley flew straight up from underneath the docking platform, circled a few times as if he was taunting her, then flew towards the planet, Tallon IV.

"Computer!!" Samus shouted as she leapt into her ship. "After that dragon!"

The ship took off and cleared the frigate just in time. The countdown reached zero, and the frigate was ripped apart. Samus's small spaceship was caught in the shockwave, and everything that wasn't latched down was scattered across the bridge as the ship spun out of control. Samus found herself screaming as she was thrown violently against the wall and everything went black.

__

I... I stand… not crawling… Not falling down  
I... I bleed… the demons… that drag me down  
I... I stand… (for nothing) not crawling… (the center)

Not falling down… (of calms within the eye)  
I... I'll bleed… (for no one) the demons… (but myself)

That pull me down (for me and no one else…)

* * *

Aaaaaah… Ghost Ship… Damn good movie. :D Regardless, please review now that you've read!! 


End file.
